The Pink Haired Wannabe and The Seven Sacred Tapes
by Angelic Darkness
Summary: Ok, there's this girl, and she wants to be gwen stefani, and she's "the one" and she has to go and collect the 7 most popular sailor moon tapes in order or earth will be flung into all oblivion and everyone will die a very painful and gruesome death. Ok,


The Pink Haired Wannabe and the Seven Sacred Tapes  
  
Henry walked along the cobblestone road surrounded by trees. He was a strange character, wearing a long black trench coat, high black boots, and a black hat with the words "Jackey" sewed onto the front in white lace. He walked in long strides, taking in the scenery around him. After about a mile, he came to a point in the road where it forked. In the middle of the fork was a stump, and on the stump was a girl. She looked to be about 13, with brown, straight hair and braces with neon green rubber bands. She was dressed in an all green, one piece dress that was pleated and had many buttons. It was tied with a little black bow at the neck, and bore an uncanny resemblance to a potato sack. She was sitting cross legged with pictures of the same Spiky orange haired Japanese animation character whose name was never remembered, so everyone just called him T-Man all around her. The girl was extremely absorbed in her pictures, and did not seem to notice Henry. So, in an attempt, Henry cleared his throat loudly. The girl slowly pulled her head up, looking extremely annoyed, until she saw it was a Beautiful Stranger (cues music) who had pulled her away from her beloved T-Man. "Konnichiwa" she said, grinning and flushing a brilliant shade of pink. Henry gasped and jumped backwards. " Your the ONE!!!" he said, pointing at her, his eyes wide. "Nani??" the girl said, looking thoroughly confused. Henry at once sprang forward with excitement. "Little girl, what is your name?" he asked, smile wide, eyes glowing. The girl looked pissed off. "My name is Su-Z and I'm not a little girl!! I'm 13 and I like to buy people office supplies!!" she said, folding one arm over the other and turning her back to him. Henry began to say something, stopped, looked confused, and shrugged it off. "Sorry. You see, I'm from out of town. Hartford, Connecticut, to be exact." This seemed to help a bit, for she turned back around. Henry looked over his left shoulder, then over his right, and then leaned in. "Su-Z, you are the last of the old ones. You must collect the sacred 7 most popular Sailor Moon tapes in order and keep them safe from the dark side. The whole universe depends on you." He whispered all of this quickly and urgently, as if he were expecting someone. "WHAT?? are you INSANE??" Su-Z almost screamed, her eyes popping out of her face, "I can't go off to save the world!! I have to stay here and obsess over my pictures of T-Man!! I have to stay here and get my pink hair spray so I can look like Gwen Stefani!!!" she said, looking panicked. Suddenly, there was a huge blast of white light and a black camel came galloping down the road, the thing on its back worse than the beast itself. They called him the Jester. He somewhat resembled a baby piglet with a chili bowl of blonde hair on top of his head. He was coming faster and faster towards Henry and Su-Z. Suddenly, Henry pulled out a candle with a blue flame and chucked it straight at the Jester's head. He reared his camel. "It is a wise fool who knows when to RUN!!!" he yelled over his shoulder as he galloped off. Henry turned to Su-Z. "Is that all I have to do? Pull out a candle? Why is he so afraid of it?" Su-Z asked with a confused expression. Henry snorted and walked over to pick up the candle. "I was in camel riding school with him. I told him it was magical in our first year. He believed me, of course, and everytime I pull it out he gets scared half to death." Henry put the flame out with his fingers and handed it to Su-Z. "So here's what you must do. Avoid the dark side with the candle and get the sacred movies, but you MUST get them in the correct order, or T-man will DIE!!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Su-Z cried. "Then you know what you must do. Get the tapes in the correct order. When you get the first tape, I will visit you again," Henry said. Then there was another blast and a flash of white light. A white camel galloped down the road and stopped next to Su-Z and Henry. "Mount Su-Z. I will see you soon. Good luck," he said, bowing to her and stepping back. At once the camel took off. Su-Z bounced up and down. "How do you drive this thing?" she yelled back at Henry in between bounces. "There's a button on the left. Punch it and the steering wheel comes out!" he yelled back. She saluted and rode off into the distance.  



End file.
